Future with the Young Gods of Shinobi
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Hashirama and Madara while still in their teenage years are transported to the future where they see the hidden leaf village as well as learn about what they did in the past. Now what might they change so that things turn out for the better or worse?


Warring States Period...

It's been years and years of battle and suffering. Many clans waged war over land, resources and riches, among those clans were the Uchiha and the Senju, rivals since the clan's creation and bitter enemies until the end. If you ask either of them, they'd reply that they didn't know why they fought each other, only that they must fight until one clan is extinct for good. Amongst these clans were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. The eldest of the sons of the heads of their respective clans. They met each other not knowing their respective clans and became friends. They both hated conflict and wished they could end the war, but the adults just wouldn't listen to kids. They were only 15 or so years old... and yet they were on the battlefield fighting and ready to become their respective clan's leaders in the future. But Hashirama and Madara didn't want to fight, they didn't want more clan members to die, especially their only remaining brothers whom they would take a sword to the stomach for. Hashirama once had a vision, a vision of a village where ninja could thrive instead of fight. Schools for children, safety for all, no one would have to die early. Madara at first thought that vision was pure fantasy, but after interacting with Hashirama a little more, he came to realize that it might not be so far-fetched after all. However...

It was a confrontation. Tajima Uchiha and Izuna Uchiha, Madara's father and brother respectively, clashed with Butsuma Senju and Tobirama Senju, Hashirama's father and brother. The two adults possessed practically equal strength and their sons did too. Hashirama and Madara didn't wait to step in, and just in time as the two adults threw a kunai and sword at the other's son, the first strike would decide the battle, however two stones intercepted those attacks. As the two adults landed, Hashirama and Madara lept to the front.

"I won't forgive anyone who harms my younger brother! Whoever they are!" Madara declared to Hashirama.

"Me too." Hashirama said back with seriousness.

Madara sighed to himself. "Hashirama... perhaps it's just not possible for us to show each other our guts... Even though it was fun, this is where we part."

"Madara!" Hashirama gasped, though Madara was an Uchiha, he truly believed Madara wasn't so bad.

"Enough... you are Senju." Madara said with a mumble. He wasn't happy about it, but it was the way it had to be. "I am... Madara Uchiha!" Madara looked at Hashirama with his Sharingan newly awakened.

"Father! Look at Elder Brother's eyes!" Izuna looked in wonder at Madara's newly awakened Sharingan.

"Heh." Tajima smirked. "We may have not gained any information on the Senju, but this encounter wasn't worthless after all." Tajima smiled. He gave Butsuma a grin that Madara would most likely be the superior to Hashirama now.

"He! Awakened his Sharingan?! Just now?!" Butsuma gasped as well.

"Madara..." Hashirama sighed to himself.

"The next we meet will be on the battlefield, goodbye, Hashirama."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes in sorrow, maybe his dream was too far-fetched after all. 'If only I knew what was going to happen... if only I could show Madara it's all possible...'

Suddenly a large portal seemed to appear out of the sky. The six of them all looked at it as two arms made of dark energy seemed to just come out of the portal in the sky and then grab Hashirama and Madara before they could even try to get away. As they were both pulled inside the portal it closed leaving the fathers and brothers stunned beyond belief.

Present Time... Just after the wave mission arc...

Valley of the End...

"Hashirama?" Madara shook Hashirama a little as he laid on the stone floor. Hashirama gets up and then shakes his head to see where they were. It was a clearing, the same stream was there, but it seemed different somehow.

"Where are we?" Hashirama asked as he looked around, but he was sure Madara didn't know either.

"Hmm. Look." Madara points to two gigantic statues of people in the distance on cliffs. They were making a hand sign and they seemed to be adults.

"That looks like father." Hashirama mentioned, but then again, he didn't know it was himself he was staring at. Madara deduced that the other statue was that of an Uchiha, but he couldn't tell which one, let alone tell it was himself as well.

"We need to figure out where we are... If we're in enemy territory, we might get attacked." Madara said, he jumped into the forest to scout for clues of where they ended up and how to return to their villages.

"Uh, wait!" Hashirama jumped after Madara into the forest.

The two boys didn't find anything, but forest for quite awhile, but they finally arrived somewhere listening to some chattering in the distance. There was a shinobi standing at the gates of what seemed to be a village.

Madara and Hashirama hid behind a tree. "We'll attack that man, capture him and force out the information." Madara declared taking out a kunai and was ready to attack with his newly awakened Sharingan.

"No need." Hashirama casually walks up to the man despite Madara facepalming himself. 'You idiot!' Madara gasped as Hashirama just walked up. "Excuse me sir, do you know where we are?" Hashirama asked with a smile, he didn't think the man was going to do anything, but he kept his guard up just in case. Madara arrives behind Hashirama, deactivating his Sharingan in the case the man would recognize him as an Uchiha with it active.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Village." The man replied.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite, the more I get the more likely I'll write more of this story!**


End file.
